Lost and Found
by Siren6
Summary: A young girl befriends Connor, and helps to heal his wounded heart.
1. Default Chapter

Lost and Found  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys!!!!!! Well, this is my Angel fic. This is before the one where Cordy runs to Connor after she loses his memory. In fact, Cordy is still that higher-being thing. Alright, here's the jist of the story: a girl is attacked and Connor saves her. As a way to repay him, she offers to let him stay at her house for a while. They get close, and she tries to help heal his torn heart, and to get him to trust again. Meanwhile, he gives her the feeling of safety she so desperatly needs. ENJOY MINNA- SAN!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welcome to L.A.?  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was unusually cold, and she gripped her coat around her tightly. Her raven hair whipped at her face as a gust of wind blew her way. Shivering, she regretted not asking for a ride home. She looked up at the sky, noticing the full moon. 'It's beautiful, but the wierdos are usually out when there's a full moon, right?' Reaching into her pocket, she felt for the pepper-spray. Having it with her braught her a small sense of comfort.  
  
Nearly tripping over her shoe-laces, she sighed and bent down. Lacing up her boots, she frowned. Footsteps stopped behind her, and a chill ran down her spine. Her heart began to race and she grabbed the pepper-spray from her pocket. Standing up she turned around. A burly man stood behind her, his eyes dark and cold. "You lost?" His voice was thick and deep.  
  
"Me? Lost? Oh, not at all. You see, my house is right down the block, so I better get going. You know, curfew and all. But thanks for asking," she rambled nervously. Turning to leave, she felt a heavy hand rest on her shoulder. "Who said I was offering to help you, little lady?" She could smell something foul on his breathe. Something with a copper tint to it. 'Blood? Why would I smell blood on his breath? Oh God, is he a cannibal? Great. My first night in L.A. and I meet up with Hannibal Lecter.'  
  
Turning around, she sprayed his eyes with the pepper-spray. He roared in agony, his hands flying towards his burning face. "YOU BITCH!" Siezing the opportunity, she turned and ran. Her boots thudded heavily on the pavement as she ran. Turning at a corner, she spotted her house. "Almost...there..." she panted. She would've smiled, except that something tackled her to the ground. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Her lungs contracted painfully, and her eyes shut tightly in pain.  
  
She opened them to see the burly man looming over her. Only now his face was worse than before. Yellow eyes blazed, and...fangs gleamed? He had fangs? His brow was bumpy, like some sort of reptile. "You hurt me, I hurt you," he growled. Her eyes widened and she tried to throw him off of her. He struck her, and she felt the blood gather in her mouth. 'I'm gonna die here. I'm gonna die right here, just a few houses away from home. I was so close...' She closed her eyes and waited for whatever he was going to do to kill her.  
  
She heard her attacker growl in anger, and opened her eyes to find him a few feet away from her. She crawled away from him, and saw her hero. It was a guy around her age, with light brown hair and dark eyes. Her hero kicked her attacker in the stomach repeatedly before flipping him onto his back. Removing a stake, her hero slammed it into her attacker's heart. She gasped as her attacker turned to dust.  
  
"You okay?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. "H-he just turned to dust. Who, who are you, and what the hell was that?" Her hero gave a small smile. "I'm Connor. And that was a vampire." She gaped at him, before promptly passing out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Connor had helped many people, but none of them had ever passed out before. They usually just ran away in fear. He braught her back to his, er, apartment. (Where does he live? Is it the attic of a museum or something?) He laid her down on the bed gently, and sat down next to her. She was maybe a year or two younger than him, with long, wazy black hair. Her eyes were a light shade of blue, almost silver.  
  
She had looked so frightened, and so disappointed in herself. He had seen the disappointment in her eyes when she thought she was going to die. But she had faught back, something that other humans wouldn't normally do. She had sprayed some sort of acid in her opponent's eyes, and tried to escape. A gently smile tugged at his lips. She had spirit.  
  
She groaned as her eyes opened. He watched as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes studied everything before landing on him. "You're awake," he muttered in amusement. She frowned, before her eyes took in his familiar face. "You're that guy...the one that saved me from that other guy." Connor nodded with a slight smile. The girl smiled and sat up. "Thanks for helping me. I'm Jasmine, but my friends call me Jazz. You're Connor, right? And that guy...was a vampire?"  
  
"You fainted. I couldn't just leave you there. And I couldn't bring you to a hospital. They'd ask too many questions." Jazz nodded and ran her hands through her hair. "What time is it?" Connor looked at the small alarm clock he kept from Angel's. "It's a little after 1:00a.m. Why?" Jazz's eyes widened. "Oh my God, I was supposed to be home hours ago! My parents are gonna kill me!"  
  
Connor tilted his head in curiosity. So many emotions played on the girl's face. "Listen, I know you've already done a lot for me. But, can you walk me home?" Connor nodded, much to her relief. "I wouldn't ask, but after what happened tonight, I'd feel safer with you around." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jazz shivered. Was it just her, or did the temperature drop 10 degrees? Connor noticed her shiver, and took off his coat. "Here," he offered, holding out the coat. Jazz smiled. "Thanks." she put the heavy duster on. "Won't you be cold?" He shrugged. "Not really. I'm used to it."  
  
Jazz frowned. "You know, you have a nice place. But, seeing as how you saved me tonight, how about I do something for you?" Connor frowned. "I won't take any money for it." She smiled. "I thought you wouldn't. But that's not what I was offering. I'm offering to let you stay at my house. We have a guest room, and I'd feel better if you stayed for a little bit. We have heating, plumbing, food, the works. So...can you stay?"  
  
"Wouldn't your parents mind?" Jazz shook her head. "Nah. If I tell them what you did for them, they'd let you stay. I mean, you saved me from a vampire. In my book, that qualifies as a free stay at my house." Connor thought about it. Free food, room, and board. Plus, they had heat. All in all, it wasn't a bad deal. Besides, he'd be able to keep an eye on Jazz. "Alright. But only for a few days." Jazz smiled brightly and hugged him. "Thank you!" Surprised by the sudden show of affection, he slowly returned the hug.  
  
She let go, much to his disappointment. "Here we are," she announced. The house was beautiful, and they walked inside. "Mom? Dad?" She peeked into the family room, and saw them sleeping on the couch. Smiling softly, she took Connor's hand and led him upstairs. "C'mon. They're already asleep." She showed him to the room. It was cozy, and the bed looked comfortable. "So, um, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for saving me."  
  
Connor gave a small smile, not used to getting such attention. Jazz noticed the uncomfortable look in his eyes, and smiled slightly. "Good night." She closed the door behind her, leaving Connor alone. He sat on the bed, and immidietly took in her scent. Lavender. Laying down, he felt the exhaustion seep into his body.  
  
Jazz changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and climbed into bed. She was nearly killed tonight, but it didn't seem to matter. She had been saved by a mysterious boy, and now he was sleeping in the next room. She rolled on to her side, kept awake by thoughts of him. Finally, she felt sleep come upon her, and closed her eyes.  
  
2 Be Continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey Guys!!!!!!!! So, how was my first chapter???? There will be some more Jazz/Connor moments up ahead as he follows her to her school, and learns more about her life. As for Angel, he finds out where his son is staying, and that, with Jazz's help, he's becoming a champion. I don't own Sum41's 'Still Waiting'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only Normal on the Average  
  
  
  
  
  
Mmmm....Jazz moaned as she opened her eyes. They widened as she yelped and fell off the bed. Connor was sitting on a chair next to her bed, watching her. "You make interesting faces in your sleep," he stated simply. Trying to slow her racing heart, she sat on her bed. "Don't just sneak up on me like that! You scared the hell outta me!" Connor smirked. "I didn't sneak up on you. I've been in here for a while."  
  
Jazz was going to say something, but someone knocked at her door. "Jazz, get ready for school!" Her eyes widened again. "Uh, okay!" Grabbing Connor by his sleeve, she dragged him to her closet and shoved him inside. "You stay here. I have to shower and go to school. If my parents find you in my room, they're gonna flip." He nodded and watched as she grabbed some clothes and left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That is definitely one stealthy guy. How come I didn't know he was in my room? I'm a light sleeper; I should've noticed.' She turned on the shower and stripped herself of her clothing. Stepping into the shower, she lathered her hair. "Maybe I should just call him 'Mr. Stealthy' from now on," she muttered. Satisfied that she was clean, she turned off the water and dried herself with a towel.  
  
Meanwhile, Connor waited obediently. He tensed at the sound of the doorknob turning, but forced himself to remain calm. The scent of lavender struck him, and he had to force back a smile. "You can come out of my closet now. My parents just left for work." He stepped out, and studied her. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top. She was lacing up her boots, her wet hair draped over her shoulders.  
  
"You're going to school?" She nodded. "Yup. Oh humble high school. I think of it as a form of torture created by parents to get their kids out of the house." Connor smiled. "So I take it that you don't like school." Jazz sighed and grabbed a hairbrush, trying to detangle her tresses. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just...I still don't know what I want to do with my life. There's a whole world out there, and...I guess I don't know if I'm ready for it," she admitted. Connor nodded. "I know the feeling. Where I come from, things are simple. You take what you need to survive. But here, there are so many things I must learn just to live."  
  
Jazz gazed at him, her eyes soft. "Well then, I guess I'm not the only confused one in the world, am I?" she said with a small smile. Glancing at her clock, she cursed. "Crap, I missed the bus. Not a good thing, considering it's only the second week of school. Damn. Alright, we have to basically run to the school at this point." Grabbing her backpack and jacket, she dragged Connor out of her room and out of the house. Connor noticed the panicked looked on her face, and grabbed her arm. "I know a faster way. Follow me."  
  
Racing over to a building, he began to climb a ladder that lead to the roof. Jazz stared at him with wide eyes, and blinked. "What're you, Spider Man or something?" "Come on!" Connor called from the roof. Sighing she followed him, careful not to look down. Once on the roof, Connor pulled her to the edge, and jumped to the next rooftop. Jazz stared at him in amazement. "Wha...what the hell?" Connor held out his arms, and motioned for her to jump. "Nuh-uh," Jazz shook her head. "Not a chance. I don't know how you did that, but I am not gonna survive that jump."  
  
He shook his head. "I'll catch you, just jump." Jazz smirked. "Hun, I may look light, but I am not gonna jump and expect you to catch me. You're gonna drop me, and I'm gonna go 'splat'." Connor groaned. "I won't drop you, I promise. Just jump." Jazz sighed and peered over the edge. "Well, I suppose I've lived a full life." Silently counting to three, she ran and jumped off the edge. She shut her eyes tightly, expecting to meet the pavement. .... But she didn't. Opening her eyes, she met Connor's smiling face. "Told you I wouldn't drop you."  
  
Smiling brightly, she felt him put her down. "You are something else, you know that?" Connor shrugged. "I'm a lot of something else's, trust me. Now come on, you're only going to be more late for this 'school'." A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the school. Jazz turned and smiled at him brightly. "That was amazing. You're amazing," she praised. Connor looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks. "You better get going. I just heard a bell ring." Her eyes widened and her face paled. "You sure?" Connor nodded, studying the young girl. Once again he watched in awe as emotions played across her face.  
  
"Crap, I'm late. Um, I'll see you after school, right?" He gave her a slight smile and nodded. He was rewarded with another bright smile as she turned and ran into the building. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jazz rushed to her locker, wracking her brain for the combination. "Stupid locker," she muttered. "Having trouble, scuzz ball?" Jazz gripped the straps of her backpack tightly. She cringed inwardly but forced a brave smile. "Ah, making the morning rounds?" She turned around and threw her biggest smile at the witch behind her. It was Kristy Morris, the ice-queen of the school. She flipped her hair and smiled her brilliant smile. "Well, I can't have you losers running around making productive lives. Lord only knows what would ever happen."  
  
Jazz rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't have computers, moron. Now, if you don't mind, I have a bio test to take." Kristy smiled coldly and placed her hands on her hips. "Sorry, but I do mind. You see, you're already late for class, and being class president, I'm obliged to issue a proper punishment." Jazz felt a knot form in her stomach. Kristy and her minions were ruthless when it came to torturing anyone beneath her. She looked at one of her popular friends and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think we should do with her?" Her minion smiled. "Well, she's already missing one class. Why not miss them all?"  
  
Kristy nodded her approval. "Great idea, Summer. Girls, grab her." Jazz's eyes widened and she swung her backpack at the girls, stunning them. She turned and ran down the hallway, her boots thudding heavily. "Get her!" She could hear their shoes clicking on the ground behind her, and she pushed herself to go faster. Even the vampire wasn't as cruel as these girls! Panting, she looked behind her to see them chasing her. She looked ahead of her, and gasped. A boy stood in front of her, and she going to run right into him. She tried to slow down, but it was too late.  
  
She crashed into the boy, and they both went sprawling to the ground. She groaned, and propped herself up on her elbows. "Stupid bitch!" the boy cursed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" she apologized. The boy just stood up and threw her a murderous look. "Whatever," he muttered and walked away, leaving her to the mercy of Kristy. "Attacking students now?" Jazz looked around for an escape route, her heart pounding wildly. "Get her." She felt their hands wrap around her arms and yank her to her feet. Kristy opened the storage closet, and Jazz was thrown inside.  
  
"Wait, please!" she begged. Kristy merely closed the door and locked it. Jazz stood up and pounded on the door. "Kristy!" "We'll come back for you later. If we remember, that is." Jazz listened to the clicking of their shoes as the sauntered away, leaving her in the dark. She kicked at the door, but it wouldn't give. "Dammit," she cursed.  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
  
  
  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
  
  
  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
  
  
  
  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
  
  
  
  
Connor waited at the front of the school. He'd been waiting nearby, and the school was letting out for the day. He watched the students run to their freedom, and waited patiently for Jazz. He promised he would, and he intended to keep it. As more students left the school, he frowned. Where was she? Did she get in trouble for being late? He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a tree. It was his fault if she got in trouble. Sighing, he continued to wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jazz cried quietly in the closet. She never knew anyone as cruel as Kristy. She hated the dark, and the concrete floor was cold. Wrapping her arms around herself, she slid to the floor. Somebody would find her. The janitor had to open this closet eventually, unless he wanted to get fired for not doing his job. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she shut her eyes tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drop dead, a bullet to my head  
  
  
  
  
  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
  
  
  
  
  
You can't change the state of the nation  
  
  
  
  
  
We just need some motivation  
  
  
  
  
  
All of the students had left the building and the janitor was locking the doors. Connor felt his chest tighten as his worry grew. Where was she? Was she hurt? He waited until the janitor was gone, and strode over to the doors. With one kick, the doors flew open and he stepped inside. "Jazz?" he called. The hallways were dark and empty, much to his dismay.  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked down the empty hallways, glancing into the classrooms. She was nowhere to be found. "Jazz?" he called again. Like before, he received no answer. Had she left without him noticing? He peered down a hallway and noticed something on the ground. He picked it up and studied it. It was her backpack. He knew she wouldn't just leave it behind, and looked around. "Jazz?"  
  
  
  
  
  
These eyes have seen no conviction  
  
  
  
  
  
Just lies and more contradiction  
  
  
  
  
  
So tell me what would you say  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd say it's time too late  
  
  
  
  
  
Jazz opened her eyes, and stopped crying for a moment. Was it just her imagination, or did she hear Connor? "Jazz?" It was him! A smile crept onto her face, and she stood up. "I'm in here!" she shouted. She kicked at the door, desperate to get out. "Connor, I'm in here! Please, please let me out of here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm in here!" Connor looked up from the backpack, at the sound of her voice. She sounded alright. He frowned. She was okay, but where was she? "Connor, I'm in here! Please, please let me out!" His eyes quickly focused on a door. Unlike the other rooms, this door didn't have a window on it. He grasped the knob and turned it, but it was locked. "It's locked, I know," Jazz said from inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jazz, back away from the door. I'm going to kick it open." Jazz did as he said, and yelped when the door flew open. Connor stood before her, his eyes quickly searching her for any injuries. Still slightly panting from her crying, she quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly. "They locked me in there! I asked them to let me out, but they forgot about me! I kept hoping that someone would come, but no one came!" she cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
  
  
  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
  
  
  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
  
  
  
  
Can't find hope to believe  
  
  
  
  
  
He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Someone had actually locked her in there. He felt his anger begin to grow at the thought of it, but the smell of her tears snapped him out of it. She was trembling in his arms, and he tightened his arms. "It's okay now. I'm here and they're gone." Jazz pulled away a bit, and his chest tightened at the sight of her tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never did anything to them. Why do they hate me so much? And they find this amusing. Locking me in that dark room is fun for them! How can they do this and laugh? Why do they, why.." She babbled. Connor's blood began to boil. They'd frightened her. If they'd hurt her physically, he may not be able to stop himself from hunting them down. "Who did this to you?" Jazz brushed her tears away harshly. "Kristy Morris. She's a senior here. She likes to pick on people that she thinks are below her."  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes widened at the sound of a growl. She looked up to see Connor's eyes narrowed. "Connor?" He snapped out of it and looked down at her. "Have they done this before?" She swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. This has been going on for a while," she replied softly. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she buried her face in his chest. "I'm so glad you came."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ignorance and understanding  
  
  
  
  
  
We're the first to jump in line  
  
  
  
  
  
Out of step for what we believe in  
  
  
  
  
  
But who's here to stop the bleeding  
  
  
  
  
  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her out of the school. When they were outside, the sun was beginning to set. "I should take you home. The vampires come out at night." Jazz unconsciously moved closer to him at the mention of the demons. Just yesterday she would've scoffed at him, but after last night, she knew. She knew that demons and monsters were real, and a new level of fear entered her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Connor noticed her tense, and a thought entered his mind. "Why don't you come hunting with me? I can teach you how to defend yourself." Jazz looked up at his offer. She always wanted to know how to defend herself. Other than using some pepper spray, anyway. "Will I get hurt?" He shook his head with a slight smile. "I'll protect you." A small smile tugged at her lips and she nodded. "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
But how far will we take this  
  
  
  
  
  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness  
  
  
  
  
  
So tell me what would you say  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd say it's time too late  
  
  
  
  
  
"Catch!" Jazz caught the stake and looked at her opponent. It was a vampire, but he was still young. His yellow eyes roamed her body, sizing her up. "Hey there pretty. What do you think of immortality and eternal beauty?" She gripped the stake tightly and shrugged. "I think not," she answered and rushed at him. He swung his fist at her and she ducked, lifting her stake up and slamming it into his heart. He stared at her in disbelief before turning into dust.  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled at her small victory and looked at Connor. He was amazing, purely amazing. His movements were fluid and lightening fast. The vampire never knew what hit him when Connor drove the stake through its' heart. He glanced at the vampire's remains before looking at Jazz. "Good job," he said with a smile. Jazz looked at the stake and smiled shyly. "So, did I do a good job?" He nodded and brushed the dust off of his jeans. "You did a great job. I'm very impressed. Most people don't dust their vamps on their first try."  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You know, I could get used to this. The whole 'saving the world from demons' thing. It's fun," she said with a bright smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's a tough job. You sure you're up for it?" She gave him a warm smile and nodded. "I'm up for it."  
  
  
  
  
  
This can't last forever  
  
  
  
  
  
Time won't make things better  
  
  
  
  
  
I feel so alone  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't help myself  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Angel was at Cordielia's side. She'd had another vision. When the images faded away, she blinked. "It's, it's Connor," she whispered. Angel's eyes widened. "Is he okay?" Cordy smiled. "He's fine. Great, actually. He's with a girl, and they just dusted two vamps." Angel looked at her suspiciously. "A girl? A demon girl, or a slayer?" Cordy shook her head. "I don't sense anything supernatural about her. She's just a normal girl. But Connor..he was happy. They were both happy." Gunn smiled. "Hey man, your boy's got himself a girl. Go Connor."  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel frowned. "If she's just a normal girl, than why did you have a vision about it?" Cordy shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it's because Connor's acting like a regular kid right now. In his own way, anyway."  
  
  
  
  
  
No one knows if this is worthless  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me  
  
  
  
  
  
What have we done with a war that can't be won  
  
  
  
  
  
This can't be real 'cause I don't know what to feel  
  
  
  
  
  
Connor and Jazz smiled at each other before blushing furiously. They linked hands, their smiles growing. "Thanks for letting me out of that closet." Connor smiled. "I couldn't just leave you there. I still can't believe that those girls would do something like that. I mean, girls are supposed to be dainty and kind. Not, you know, mean."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jazz cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "We're not dainty and kind. Take me for example. I could take you any day." Connor smiled as they stopped walking. "Oh yeah?" She nodded and stepped closer to him. "Yeah." He smiled softly as he stood in front of her. Their lips were only inches apart. Before neither knew what was happening, he was closing the gap between them, his hand resting on her cheek. 'He's gonna kiss me. Okay, it may be in an alley, but that's okay,' she thought to herself. Just as his lips grazed her's, she was jerked away from him roughly.  
  
  
  
  
  
She yelped in surprise as she was thrown to the ground. She looked up to see something huge looming over her. Her eyes widened. It was a demon. Its skin was gray, with rough, jagged edges. Its eyes glowed a deep red and it growled at her. "Leave her alone!" Connor shouted. He lunged at the demon, all of his energy focused on defeating the demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Connor was sent flying with one hit. He hit the wall with a sickening smack, and Jazz screamed. "Connor! Oh God.." The demon turned its attention to her once more, and grabbed her, lifting her up. "You will do nicely as a sacrifice." Her eyes widened and she struggled in his grasp. "Nuh-uh, I'm not a sacrifice! No sacrifice! Connor!" He stirred on the ground, but couldn't muster the strength to move. "Connor!" she screamed again. He watched in horror as the demon walked away with her in its arms. "J-Jazz.."  
  
  
  
  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
  
  
  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
  
  
  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
  
  
  
  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siren: I am such an evil author.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jazz: I'M A SACRIFICE?  
  
  
  
  
  
Siren: Uh, yeah. Heh heh, it needs some drama. ^_^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
Jazz: I'm NOT going to be a sacrifice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siren: I'm the author, and you're going to do whatever I tell you to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jazz: I'll quit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siren: You can't quit! I made you!  
  
  
  
  
  
Connor: But I can quit. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Siren: ::::growls:::: Connor, leave before I beat you up and put you in a fic with Gunn. And when I say in a fic, I mean a dirty fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Connor: ..I'll be leaving now. :::runs:::  
  
  
  
  
  
Siren: Stupid characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorne: When do I come in?  
  
  
  
  
  
Siren: Next ep, now go away. :::growls and goes to bed::: Can't find good characters anywhere. 


End file.
